Timmy Turner with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof
Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner is the main character of the series. His parents are rarely around and take little interest in him, which makes it easy to hide Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. He wishes for nearly everything he wants, which sometimes causes havoc. 10-year-old Timmy is fairly smart, but has a short attention span, which leads to failing grades (although often his teacher enjoys giving him an F even when he was correct). He marries Trixie (Or Tootie is a possible candidate, since Tammy resembles her) In the episode Channel Chasers and has two children named Tommy and Tammy (which is funny since Tommy is one of the names Trixie or even his parents mistakenly call him during the show). So far, he is one of the only 2D animated characters to have a crossover special with Jimmy Neutron, a 3D animated character. Timmy wears a pink shirt with a pink hat, the reason for this is because Timmy's parents thought he would be a girl. Timmy longs to be popular and regularly stands up against teachers and bullies, and isn't above torturing his enemies for his own fun. Timmy wishes so many things away that an entire island had to be created as a storage for his "unwished" wishes. He is also shown to be addicted to wishing to the point that he lost nearly all of his resourceful and physical skill and needed to go to "wishing rehab," where he re-learns how to rely on his own skills again. In Fairly OddBaby, Timmy gets a fairy baby brother (who Cosmo has instead of Wanda) who he names Poof. In Wishology, Timmy is revealed in the Cave Prophecy in Fairy World as the one to defeat the Darkness and its forces. In actuality it was supposed to be Turbo Thunder, but he fell asleep before the Darkness arrived. The concept of Timmy first came from series animator Butch Hartman's idea of a male version of Cinderella who is watched over by a fairy godmother. http:// Cosmo and Wanda *Voice Actors: Daran Norris (Cosmo), Susan Blakeslee (Wanda) Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Venus Fairywinkle Cosma are the married pair of fairy parents that are assigned to Timmy Turner. They are more like the smarter, caring parents Timmy never had. To keep themselves a secret, they usually masquerade as Timmy's pet goldfish and live in a magical castle inside of his fishbowl. Timmy is forbidden from revealing their existence for the penalty is losing them for good. In Season 6, they had the first fairy baby in over 10,000 years, named Poof. It is also revealed in one episode that Cosmo is directly responsible for many historical tragedies, such as the volcanic eruption that destroyed the city of Pompeii, Italy and the sinking of Atlantis. He also destroyed Pluto in one episode. However, Wanda is responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs, as revealed in the episode "Cosmo Con." http:// Poof *Voice Actor: Tara StrongPoof Fairywinkle Cosma is Cosmo and Wanda's only natural child, and Timmy's fairy brother. He was the first fairy baby born in over 10,000 years; the last one was Cosmo, who caused so much damage, that after he was born, the Supreme Fairy Council forbade any more fairy babies to prevent anything like him from ever being born again. His untapped magical powers are channeled through a magical rattle that acts like a normal wand. Without it, Poof's hiccups cause natural disasters, his laughter causes good things to happen, crying causes bad things to happen, his burps cause the person holding him to get struck by lightning and his flatulence seem to have the ability to warp reality and completely blow away problems. His name was given to him by Timmy because "Poof" is the only word he says. Poof is shown to have a close fondness of Timmy as his name is the first word he says other than his own name (the episode "Mission Responsible" when aboard Dark Laser's ship). In Wishology, Poof becomes a Ninja after watching part of a movie based on Timmy's victory against the Darkness in Part 1 and throughout the show beats up someone using Ninja moves (usually Cosmo or Wanda ). It's unknown if Poof still has these moves after the special, but they are extremely useful as Poof took down an entire gang of Eliminators after escaping the prison cell. Poof was also seen without his rattle during moments of the special, but his crying and other emotions caused nothing to happen (unlike what happened in Fairly Odd Baby), which probably means that he hid his rattle. Strangely, Poof is shaped like a ball when he was born, yet Cosmo's birth in Fairly Odd Baby had him shaped more like a human. Also, Poof is a new super sidekick puppy to Timmy, as Cleft, when he visited the Crimson Chin in "CHINdred Spirits". It has been confirmed that there is now a new character called Anti-Foop, and unlike Poof who is shaped as a ball when he was born, Anti-Foop is a cube.